Gokudera, where DO you live?
by AMP-MarionetteMasterAya
Summary: 5927 ONESHOT. Tsuna wants to know...where does Gokudera live? Can he get up the nerves to ask his devoted friend and partner in crime? Also...what does Yamamoto know of this? Romance? Maybe. Humor? I'm not funny. Mystery? I have no clue. R and R plzthnx!


**Anime**_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

**Pairing****: 5927-ish, barely visible 8059**

**Rating****: Uh…well, it's like…idk. K+?**

**Genre****: Romance/Humor/Mystery? Not really..**

**Summary****: It's been weeks since Tsuna and Gokudera became friends. It's only normal that he'd want to know where Gokudera lived!**

**Disclaimer****_::states the obvious:: I don't own KHR….but I DO own fanart!_**

**A/N****: My first KHR fic! But not my first idea…I have so many, but I MUST control myself, I do have to finish Simply Curious and Kiss Me after all…I wrote this last night at like…3-4 am. I had to finish it b4 I passed out…I just had to! Oh, and for those of you who haven't seen the Popotan/Ribotan flash on youtube, WATCH IT. Kurot is a genius for making that. **

**Everyone wonders where Gokudera lives…so I HAD to write about it! Enjoy!**

**Gokudera, where DO you live?**

He thought himself stupid for never stopping to think about it.

It had been weeks since they had become friends, or as Reborn liked to put it, "a part of the famiglia", and he had already been to visit Yamamoto at his place already. But why not his? Sure, he had no clue where Haru lived, but it wasn't like he cared. Hibari? No thanks, he'd rather not find out. Kyoko-chan and onii-san? No way, as much as he'd like to visit Kyoko-chan, he'd probably make himself look like an idiot or get himself into a match with Ryohei.

Why hadn't he seen Gokudera's place? Tsuna wanted to know because he cared, and worried whenever Gokudera would stay over until late and insist he was fine walking home by himself at night. Tsuna wasn't afraid he'd be hurt, oh no. There wasn't much of a chance that would ever happen when it didn't concern the mafia. But still, he wondered. Was it far? Did he get cold? Was he lonely by himself? Would his parents scold him or would Bianchi be the only one there? Did they live together? No, probably not. It might explain his tendency to go home late, but Tsuna didn't think Gokudera would actually agree to live with his sister. So was he alone? Is that why he was always there, for a familial presence?

Tsuna wanted to know.

------------------------------------------------------------

Monday Morning

------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up late was routine. Fighting with Lambo and Reborn over breakfast was too. So was meeting up with Yamamoto and Gokudera on the way to school.

Gokudera was always with Yamamoto, did he live near him?

Tsuna decided to leave the question for after school when he could ask him in private. Yamamoto had baseball conditioning after school Mondays, so it worked out well. Besides, every time Tsuna even imagined asking the silver-haired boy where he lived, he couldn't help but blush. It was ridiculous, as his friend, NOT his boss, he should know, right? It wouldn't be weird to ask. Tsuna turned over his thoughts with a worried frown.

"Juudaime?"

"Tsuna?"

The brunette shook his head, turning towards the two calling for him worriedly and offering a nervous smile. Gokudera always called him that, 'Juudaime'. He had asked him to stop, but the boy was so intent on it, that he let it go, and it was nothing worth noticing anymore, just another nickname. Better than "No-good Tsuna" at least.

"Hm?" They were both looking at him like he had been caught drooling. Gokudera was the first to respond.

"You've been spacing out all morning, and you haven't taken a single note for any of ur classes. You ok?" The chic bomber boy's thin brows knitted in worry, silver crowned head tipping at the question.

"Ahahaha, sorry. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night or something." Tsuna laughed lightly, guilty for worrying his friends over nothing.

Yamamoto laughed, patting him on the back and chiding him playfully. Gokudera reprimanded Takeshi for acting too familiar with 'The Tenth' and shoved his arm away, worried look returning. He was not convinced.

"Well, if we keep bothering you with this, we'll end up making you waste lunch period. Sorry, but anyway Juudaime, I took enough notes to relay today's lesson to you after school, so you shouldn't worry about it, alright? Lord knows these teachers don't know how to teach, you only seem to understand if I show you, it shouldn't be that way."

Tsuna smiled brightly at this, side-stepped out of his chair and headed for the door with his obento.

(He never seems to realize our differences in intelligence, but that's okay.)

"I get it because I like listening to Gokudera-kun's voice. Teachers are boring, you make it fun." With said silver-haired boy walking two steps behind him he failed to notice his blush.

"Th-Thank you, Juudaime!" He did notice, however, as he turned around, the face behind him light up, green eyes sparkling.

"Yea, Gokudera. It always seems easier whenever you explain it, maybe you should be a teacher someday! Ahahahahah" Yamamoto added, laughing as they made their way down the school halls.

"Shut your mouth, you idiot! The only reason you don't get it in class is because you're too busy thinking about your stupid baseball! Your just lazy, I hate lazy people, and I'll never be a teacher! I'm a mafia-man, don't you ever forget that!" the retaliation was heated, but not spoken in real anger, never. Yamamoto laughed again, trying not to tease the shorter boy about his embarrassment in front of Tsuna the whole way up the stairs.

Lunch on the roof always tastes better.

--------------------------------------------------

Monday afternoon

--------------------------------------------------

The footsteps of two echoed in the narrow street, light banter filling the afternoon air.

Tsuna needed a small opening in their conversation to ask, just one…now when to find it?

"Juudaime? Am I…really helpful? Like, honestly?"

Not anytime soon, that much was obvious.

Tsuna turned to look back to where Gokudera had stopped, green pleading, hopeful eyes meeting with auburn confused, worried ones.

"Gokudera-kun…"

"It's just that sometimes I think I only seem to get in the way, that's all. And I do want to be at my best, I am your right hand man, after all, right?" the taller boy mumbled, pouting.

Tsuna sighed. Silly.

Walking back towards him, Tsuna took the silver-haired boys hand in his own, and looked up to meet his steady and somewhat surprised gaze.

Gokudera's hand was cold. He was nervous.

"Gokudera-kun, you _are_ helpful, really. You have no idea. So don't worry about it. Let's go, kay? I'm really gonna need your help if I'm gonna understand anything in class tomorrow." He smiled reassuringly.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera glanced down at their hands and gave Tsuna's a slight squeeze as he passed him and walked ahead, tugging the other along with a smile on his face as well.

"Yosh! We do have some work to do, you didn't catch it, but there's a test tomorrow, so I've gotta get you caught up!"

Tsuna smiled, allowing himself to be taken along. Gokudera's hand was warm now. The boy might be erratic sometimes, but he was a good friend.

Blushing as Gokudera's fingers moved to twine with his, Tsuna thought to himself, (He'll show me when he wants, best not to push him.), and gripped the others hand a little firmer in return.

---------------------------------------------------

One week later (night time)

---------------------------------------------------

Creak.

"..."

Thud.

"!!!"

Groan.

"R-Reborn? Did you hear that?"

"...Pyuzu pyuzu pyuzuuu" Asleep. Of course.

Sigh.

"eep!" Was he hearing things? Or was there some_thing _in his room?

He glanced to his side to find Lambo curled up beside him, mumbling about takoyaki in his sleep, oblivious to the noises that seemed to haunt his room as of late.

Somewhere nearby, a silver-haired boy tossed in his sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

Monday Morning

------------------------------------------------------------

"Yamamoto? Gokudera hasn't been here with you for a week now, has he?" Tsuna asked as he met up with Takeshi at their usual crossroads on the way to Namimori Middle.

"Yea, he's been waiting at the next block down for this whole week, guess he really doesn't like me, huh? But I dunno, he seems the type of person who likes change, so maybe that's why?" Yamamoto replied with a laugh, swinging his bat over his shoulder.

"…Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked again, nervously.

"Hm? What's up, Tsuna?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Tsuna blushed, what a stupid question!

"I didn't until several weeks ago. It was like, something was in my room but wasn't, you know? Noises and all. Ahaha, but nothing's happened for a whole week now, so I guess I was imagining it, huh?" He scratched at his neck absentmindedly before waving.

"Hey, Gokudera! Morning!" The silver haired boy jumped slightly and turned to look back at them from down the street.

"Don't call me like I'm your friend, you baseball idiot!" he yelled back, blushing as his eyes met with Tsuna's and looked away.

Tsuna's brown eyes widened in realization.

Gokudera Hayato never had to sleep in a closet ever again.

_OWARI_

**A/N: _YEY! Oh, in case you didn't know, if you hold someone's hand and it's cold, they're nervous. Warm means comfortable and hot, sweaty palms (EWWW) in nervous too, but a good nervous. Thank the Ookiku Furikabutte anime for that._**

_**Eeee! 5927 fluff-ish fic! Was it good? Bad? Too subtle? Didn't understand something?**_

_**Review nicely with a comment or question and I'll reply, no problems!**_


End file.
